My Story In My Own Words
by Kaiisawesome
Summary: Allison is living in a messed up world in her mind shes thinks shes an orphan until Sally Jackson wants to been come a foster parent... Yeah bad summary I know so sue me just read it
1. New Homes, Flashbacks, and Stangers

**This is my first fanfick please review so I write the next chapter!**

**DISCLAMER: I OLNY OWN ALLISON**

************************************************************************

1 chapter

Allison's POV

AH! I was on my way to a new foster home again. It was third foster home this year alone.

"Allison this family has a boy named Percy he's your about your age I think a year older maybe." Mr. Jefferson said. "That's cool Mr. Jefferson." I said. I could care less. "This is your last chance." "I know." It was true something always happened and I was forced to move again. "Where there Allison." Mr. Jefferson said.

Manhattan. I have not lived in New York before. We went to the apartment number 147 and Mr. Jefferson knocked. And a pretty woman answered the door. "Hi you must be Allison and Mr. Jefferson. I'm and this is my son Percy." "Hi." "Hey." I said.

"Well when you're settled I'll leave." Mr. Jefferson said. "Ok" I said. "This is your room Allison." said. She opened a door. Inside the room was a deep violet with a bunk bed pushed against the left-side wall. Each with a black confuter and a 2 black pillows on each bunk in other words I loved my room." Thanks I love my room." I smiled my old 200-watt smile. It had not been around since I lived with Martins.

_FLASHBACK_

'_You annoying stupid little girl! Jefferson is coming to get you in the morning or else I would dispose of you myself!' Then is started changing forum into a creature I know from Greek Mythology. A maitcore that was impossible it was a myth. Then Jerry Jefferson my lawyer run in and sliced there her with a sword. Then everything faded into black._

_I woke up in the hospital 3 days later and Mr. Jefferson said that Ms. Carry Martin had tried to kill me and then killed herself I decide not to tell Mr. Jefferson about my weird dream._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**So did you like or hate I WANT TO KNOW!**


	2. Mom's and Schools

**DISCLAIM: I ONLY OWN ALLISON**

******************************************************

2 chapters

Allison's POV

_3 MONTHS LATER_

_Beep beep. _Uhg the first day of school. I threw my alarm against the wall. Crap! There was knock on my door "can I come in Allison?" Ms. Jackson asked. "Yes Ms. Jackson." She opened the door. As I slipped out off the top bunk in my black and silver pj pants and black top tank with skulls on it. "It sounded like someone threw something?" she said. "Yeah it was me I got mad because I didn't want to wake up." I replied. "Oh if the alarm is annoying to you I can wake you up I still do that for Percy." "Okay thanks Ms. Jackson." "You can call me mom Allison." It hurts when she told me that because I never called anyone that because I never had anyone to call that. I mean sure I had other foster parents but they did not care about me they just wanted someone to do the chores. They did not come and make sure I was okay when I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs." Okay … Mom." I said weirdly. Then I noticed something I liked having someone to call mom. I smiled my old 200-watt smile. And gave my new Mom a hug she looked surprised. "I need to wake up Percy." She said. "By the way Grover, Nico, and Tyson some of Percy's friends are coming over to have dinner tonight to surprise Percy for his 17th birthday." "Okay."

Nico's POV

12:30pm

Um Percy's birthday can I get him? I did not have a clue what to get him um maybe a blue camp half-blood t-shirt yeah that is what all get him! Therefore, I walked down to the camp store and bought the t-shirt. Then shadow traveled to New York, Manhattan. Then I Imed Ms. Jackson to let her know I was here in New York. She was excited Ms. Jackson came, picked me up, and brought me to her office. I decided to take a nap.

Allison's POV

God school is annoying. ... Uhg I thought as I hoped on the bike Jefferson got me on for 16th birthday this year. It was black with a lighting bolt on the side and a matching helmet and black and gold leather jacket. Then unchained my bike [FYI by bike I mean motorcycle] and got on and drove home on my bike. Then got my apartment key out and unlocked the door got in put my backpack on the table then got yogurt and started my homework which I know was a hopeless case. After 30min. of homework, I gave up and put on some Green Day. Then Mom walked in the door supporting a weak looking guy about my age then I went helped her get him on the couch then I noticed he had a sword with a yelp I jumped back. "Allison its okay he won't hurt you that's Nico Percy's friend now I need you to make a rainbow got that?" Mom asked. "Yeah mom."

**So did you like it hate it love it I want to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. I met Percy's friends the hard way

Chapter 3

Allison's POV

After I made a rainbow, Mom tossed a golden coin into it. "O Iris goddess of the rainbow accepted my offering!" The mist simmered. "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood!" Mom said. Then centaur appeared in the mist I let out gasp "its real Greek mythology." I gasped. "Yes young half-blood. It is all real I'm Chiron." The centaur said. "All right so she needs to go to camp. Nico's hurt I do not know how to heal him Chiron. Can you come and heal him and stay Percy's party?" "I fear not. But I can send Grover and Jared." "Okay." Mom said as she waved her hand there the mist.

Jared's POV

I saddled Porkchop. Then helped Grover saddled Guido, Blackjack, Hang 10, and Nat the only other pure black Pegasus then Blackjack, Nat was for the new girl, Porkchop for me, Guido for Grover, Blackjack for Percy, and Hang 10 for Nico [ the only Pegasus that dint care what Nico smelled like]. We got there in 30 minutes.

When we got there, a girl was dabbing Nico's forehead with a washcloth as Ms. Jackson opened the door. She looked up somehow; I know she was the one we came for. I rushed over to Nico, toke off my pack, and got out my healing kit. Then, opened the pudding, ambrosia and said "Ms. Jackson can you get me a bowl and a spoon?" "Yes here you are Jared. Jared I do not know that much about Demi-god wounds but Nico should not be as hurt as he is right. I mean it was just a hellhound." She said. "No he shouldn't be this hurt but the wound on his arm is poisoned." He said as he poured the pudding into the bowl then handed it to me. "Spoon this into his mouth." He said. I nodded and began to spoon the stuff into his mouth. As Jared cleaned the wound free of poison, and wrapped graze around the wound. Then as Jared hymned something, the one called Nico blinked his eyes open.


	4. I am a deimgod wherever I like it or not

Chapter 4

I still spooned the stuff into Nico's mouth his eyes where open but he didn't seem to notice much of anything. Jared was sitting in a chair drinking water he looked as hurt as Nico.

" How was he hurt Ms. Jackson?" Jared asked.

"Hellhound attack. Nico was unarmed." Mom replied.

"Helooooooooooooo!!!" Percy called.

"Hi," a weak voice replied.

It was Nico. I grasped. Jared walked over checked Nico's arm the wound was turning green.

"What happened!?" Percy demanded.

Mom repeated the story again. While I helped Jared cleanses the wound. As I still spooned the stuff into his mouth. Then someone knocked on the door. Grover went and answered the door. When he came back he lead 2 girls one about my age another about Percy's age. I dropped the bowl and to the rack for coats and keys. I grabbed my keys and jacket. Then I burst through the entrance door surprising the doorman. Hoped on my bike kick-started it and drove to central park. Parked and locked my bike. Found a tree and climbed to the top.

I guess I most have fallen asleep because I woke up to growling and saw a silver lion sitting next to me. I jumped from branch to branch. The lion followed me. It clawed my face. My face burned then he leaps again at me, but doge it. As for the next time I was not so lucky I screamed as his claws racked against my back. Then lighting striked the lion turned to ashes. My world faded to black.


	5. Read!

Sorry for not updating one of my BFFs is beta reading for and I dumped 5 chapters on her hand written so it will take a while for me to update My Own Story In My Own Words! Sorry!


	6. Worst repete ever!

chapter 5 Worst Repeat Ever

Nico's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see everything unfocused. I kept trying to focus when Percy walked in calling, "Hellooooo."

"Hey," I called back. I was surprised to hear how weak my voice sounded and even more surprised when i heard a gasp next to me. I saw a girl who i was seeing for the first time. She had been spooning Ambrosia, the food of the god's, into my mouth. i heard footsteps. Then Jared unwrapped the gauze on my arm to reveal nasty, green wound. He and the girl cleansed it then re-wrapped it. We heard a knock at the door. Grover got up and answered it, returned with Annabeth and Thalia. The girl who had been cleaning my cut, drooped the bowl she was carrying and took-off running out of the door before Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Jared, or I could say anything.

* * *

11:00 pm.

We were still looking for the girl, who turned out to be named Allison, when I heard growling. I drew the knife Percy had lent me and advanced. I saw a Nemin Lion who happened to be attacking Allison. Her face was bloody as well as her back. Suddenly with a flash of lightning the lion turned to ashes and Allison collapsed. I pulled off my jacket as I walked closer. I bent down next to Allison, she had regained consciousness.

"I'll get you out of here you just have to trust me," I said. "Do you trust me Allison?"

"Uh...yeah I do."

"OK, eat this," I said as i handed her an ambrosia square. then i helped her sit up and i poured nectar over all of her wounds. I put my jacket back on because it was freezing in my sleeveless shirt. I bandaged her wounds and noticed she had fallen asleep. I scooped up Allison in my arms, ignoring the pain of my injured arm. I walked over to the parking lot where Thalia was pacing.

"Thalia," i called. My arm was burning now and I didn't want to drop Allison. Thalia came running and I fell to my knees in pain. Thalia took Allison from me

"Where is she hurt!" Thalia asked.

"Um, on her face and back," I replied as I struggled to my feet. The next thing I knew Thalia sounded her horn and hunters were there helping me up. Phoebe took me away and cleansed my wound.

"That's a pretty nasty bite you got there," she said.

"Yeah I know, look do you know where Allison is?"

"Yeah she's over in that tent, but you aren't allowed in," Phoebe said.

"Well why not," I asked.

"Because you are not a girl," Artemis replied.

"Yeah, that and because it's none of your business," Thalia exclaimed, As hunter came back with Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Jared Thalia led Annabeth to the tent.

"Well can't I at least know how she is?" I demanded. Artemis sighed,

"She may or may not make it," Artemis sighed.

"What, why? I gave her nectar and ambrosia." I said.

"Because her system will take the nectar and Ambrosia but they're burning off too slowly and she's not healing fast enough. In other words she could die."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Wait here," Artemis said. After about 3 minutes she poked her head out and said, " Come inside." I sprinted over to the entrance, then slowly stepped inside. Allison was awake and she told me to sit and pointed to the chair next to her bed. She had braces on her leg and collarbone. I held her hand and it was cold. Artemis checked her for fever, " Her fever has broken. She's burning off the nectar and ambrosia, that means she has a better chance of survival. I suggest we move her to Sally's and give ribs a chance to set. Percy can bring her by car."

"No I'll bring her, Percy can go to camp," I said

"Unless Allison will join the hunt," Artemis mused.

"Well. what will it be, camp or the hunt?" I asked. My face was composed aside from the single tear that fell. It was like Bianca all over again.


End file.
